Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away
by Onewhowrites-sana
Summary: Dark Link is in therapy talking about his life and how quickly his life changed for the good and the bad after meeting Link. Dark Link's POV. Yaoi. Dark Link x Link
1. Chapter 1

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray; you'll never know dear how much I love you. Pleas don't take my sunshine away."

The childish song echoes down a narrow hallway as someone travels down it's narrow path. The hallway is dark and any sunshine that manages to sneak through a door's window reveals dust particles that are gently floating around. The one walking down the hall is a young adult who's body is too slim to be healthy and who's skin is as pale as a vampires. He has jet black hair and it's bangs cover his face. His eyes are a blood red, making him have the appearance of some crack head. Red looped earrings shine with the sun and swing slightly as he walks slowly down the hall. He has the average height of any young adult male and dresses in intimidating attire.

The building which he is walking through is a building where people go if something traumatic happened in their life that has truly affected them. He doesn't want to be there, in fact, he'd rather be in bed staring at his ceiling with his thoughts then be walking down these narrow halls. His heart is racing slightly as he comes closer to the room in which he is to visit.

He is to tell the story of his life. His story isn't a happy one for this young male has experienced many things which someone should not have to go through. He stops in front of a door and sighs as he looks into the small window. There sat his therapist who was looking through some file. It is probably his since he's next in line to visit with them. He tries to think of something to get out of going, but nothing comes to mind. He has no thoughts on how to escape his appointment. Grumbling, he opens up the door slowly.

The therapist looks up from their file reading and smiles at the young adult. They place the manila folder on a glass desk and walk over to their next patient. The teen groans as he watches his overly happy therapist come close to him. They hold out their hand but he just stares at it. They quickly pull their hand away and mumble an apology.

"I'm sorry, Dark Lin--"

"Call me Dark." He rudely interrupts.

"Ah, yes, but of course." They nervously laugh as if they have some hopes that the awkwardness will just disappear. "I'm sorry Dark, I just assumed that you would want to be called by your first name."

"You know, my father use to always call me by my first name." Dark Link gives them a nasty glare. "I hated and still do hate my father."

"Well, let's discuss it." The therapist pulls over a chair and pats it; hinting for him to sit down. "You are hear to discuss your problems with me and I want you to know that everything you say will be kept a secret between you and I."

"I could truly care less who you tell." He walks over to the glass desk which the folder sat lightly on. He picks up he folder and skims through it. "I'm considered depressed and could possibly have some emotional issues. How sweet of you to look through this before I come in. Afraid that I might shank you or something?"

"I am required to look at it which is why I was--" Once more, the therapist was cut off.

"Which is why you read it right before I came in. You stupid bitch." He throws the folder on the floor and the loose papers skid across the tiled floor. "Do your homework before class begins."

He sits down in the chair that the therapist offered earlier and looks around at his new environment. He notices some pictures which appear to be of a small family. He frowns as he looks at the cluttered photos on the bulletin board. The therapist feels too intimidated to stand up and get the papers and now they feel nervous to even utter a simple question or command.

"Love your family?" Dark asks, breaking the fearful silence.

"Why of course I do!" The therapist answers with pride. "I love my children and my spouse."

"That's great." He could truly care less, he was just curious. "You need to be careful with loving someone, they can easily slip away from your grasp."

"Did you love someone, Dark?" The therapist asks, trying to get somewhere with the therapy.

"Loved? Fuck, I still love him." Dark remembers the song that he was singing earlier and just smiles. "Oh, he was the only person I have ever loved." The therapist begins to scribble away on some yellow lined paper. "Curious?"

"I would like to hear your life story and I assume he would be in it." The therapist presses.

"Of course he's in it." Dark sighs and leans back in his plastic chair. "I'll tell you everything, the shit I've went through and my goals that I use to have. I'll tell you exactly how I lost my 'sunshine'."

* * *

Short chapter because I don't want to reveal too much in the first chapter. I'm my own proof-reader since I think Haley is getting tired of reading everything XD So if there are any problems please forgive me.

Reviews are very much loved, thank you for reading. I'll update very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

My life sucked, yet towards the end of my teen years I fell in love with life. I grew up in a small town that was about an hour away from a city. This town was one of those towns where everyone knew, or tried to know, everything that was going on in someone's life. Everyone felt affected by whatever was going on despite it having nothing to do with them. My family appeared like a run of the mill family. I was the only child and my parents were still together. My father had a steady job and my mother was a stay at home mom. However, what happened in the house at night was a completely different story.

My mother was and probably still is an alcoholic. She drank constantly and would always slip vodka in her drinks if she had guests around. She appeared sweet and normal, but when home she was depressed and moped around on the couch all night watching a black and white film.

My father was in prison for most of my life, the reason for it is something I do not want to discuss now.

Anyways, my school years before high school was terrible. I had no true friends, but I still belonged in a small group. My group was known as the trouble makers and the druggies. I was a druggie back then and I did cause a lot of trouble. We weren't a gang, but it felt like it. Whenever someone wanted to leave the said group, they'd be 'punished' for it. In the group, I was considered co-leader.

Besides having the lack of friends and being a trouble maker, I also had terrible grades. I had F's in every subject, even in the simplest of subjects! I was in fights frequently with everyone. I felt like I had to fend for myself. Those schools years were the worst years of my life and I feel like it was a waste. I can never go back in the past, as much as I want to, and change everything. I can't go back and make my childhood the best and I can't go back to middle school to make my grades better. All I can do is live with regret of those years.

Okay, so onto high school...

00000

I still remember the first day perfectly. It was a rainy day and students were all crowded together in their groups. I was going to join my usual group of druggies, but I decided against it. I wanted to go to the classroom to get some extra sleep since I knew I would need it. My first class was English, a pretty pointless class if you ask me since I have been learning the language since I was in the womb, but whatever.

My teacher was out of the room, so I didn't get to see the bastard's face when I first walked in. However, I did notice someone sitting by themselves lost in some kind of book. They were a male student who had a rather nice built for someone who seemed to enjoy reading. I always believed those who read were skinny or overweight and extremely pale with dorky glasses. Of course, this was just a dumb stereotype. The young male had dirty blonde locks which appeared to be in some kind of skater style or whatever you'd call that it; his ears were pierced on both sides with blue hoops and he had piercing azure eyes to match it; and if you were to look into those said eyes then it was simple for you to be lost in them. He appeared to have a suntan which meant that he did get out so my stereotype was completely off. His clothing made him look like one of those preps, which is odd because I was positive that a prep couldn't even read.

"Pfft, a prep can read? What a shocker." My ways of starting a conversation was to insult someone, wonder why I was always beaten up.

His eyes adverted from the paper back and he glanced over at me. I felt my face become hot all of a sudden with him just looking up at me. I was about to get lost in his gaze, but I quickly turned away from it. My face grew hotter as I thought about him still looking at me. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, I normally hated when people would stare; but at that moment I felt shy like a little girl or something.

"Why are you labeling me if you don't even know who I am?" His voice was so deep! I couldn't believe that a man at his age could have such a deep and sex… I mean amazing voice. "So what if I read? It doesn't affect your life in anyway so shut up about it."

"Wow, kitty has claws." I rolled my eyes at his little come back. "What's your name anyways? I've never seen you before."

He didn't respond and this pissed me off. You see, I hated being ignored by people especially after they had been rude to me. Even though I was always the one who started off the rude conversation, back then I expected people to treat me with respect. I looked over at the blonde and he was back in his book. Grumbling, I walked over to him and yanked the book out of his hand.

"You're reading 'Brave New World'?" He glared up at me as I spoke, demanding me silently to return his book. "What kind of shit is this? You would rather read then answer my question?"

"I would rather die then speak to you." He rudely responded. "Now give it back to me, that's not mine it's a friends."

"A friends hm?" I flipped through the yellow pages. The corners of the pages were folded over and torn just a bit. "I'll return it if you tell me your name, that simple."

The teen hesitated for a second. I guess he felt nervous that I would track him down and beat the shit out of him, but I was never one for tracking someone down and honestly I would probably be terrible at that. A sigh left his lips as he decided to finally answer.

"My name is Link. There, happy now?" He held out his hand. "Now please hand me the book."

"Link, huh?" I threw the book out of his direction and it landed perfectly into the trashcan. "My name is Dark Link."

"I didn't ask for your name…" Link mumbled as he walked over to the garbage can.

"Nice to meet you too." I sat down in my desk and stretched. "Oooh this is so frustrating. I can't believe I'm stuck in a class with someone like you."

"Trust me, I don't want to be in here with you either." Link commented.

He pulled the book out of the trash by its corner and dropped it back in. Link walked back to his desk and laid his head on it. I watched him for a moment, a bit confused as to why he dropped the book. Me being curious, I walked over to the wastebasket and noticed that the book was covered in breakfast food that the bastard teacher threw away. For the first time in a really long time, I felt terrible for what I did. I didn't want to apologize to him though, but I didn't want to laugh in his face either that he probably has to pay for his friends book.

I went back to my own desk and stared up at the ceiling. There were no windows in this classroom and I had nothing else to really look at. I was tempted to look over in Link's direction but I didn't. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea or anything. I didn't want him to think I was gay or something like that.

After a long wait, the bastard teacher finally returned back into the classroom and didn't even glance at Link or me. They just went back to typing on their computer. Eventually other students filled up the classroom and class had begun. I didn't get the planned rest so I was practically sleeping throughout the class.

The bell rang loudly out of the speakers and students quickly scurried away into the narrow hallways. I took my sweet little time for I really didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. Link was also slow with packing everything up, but that didn't surprise me too much for he had so much shit out on his desk.

"Why did you bring so much for just one class?" I asked, throwing my backpack over my shoulder. "It's not like this class is important or anything. It doesn't require much, just a brain to understand it all."

"Which is something you obviously do not have." He snapped.

"Wow, someone is PMSing today, huh?" I teased.

"Why do you continue to pester me?" Link groaned. His bag was finally filled up with all the useless things he had out during class. He placed the straps over his arms and started to walk towards the door. "God you are so annoying. I can see why no one likes you, not even that druggie group you're with like you."

"Oh, so you have heard about me then?" I grinned at him.

I was a little shocked that people from other schools or districts, wherever he was from, knew about my group and I. I guess I was hoping that he wouldn't know about that so I could have had a 'fresh new start'. I wanted to make a good first impression on someone, but how could I if everyone knew about what I did in the past?

"Everyone has." Link rolled his eyes. "Now stop speaking with me."

"Better watch out Blondey, you never mess with a druggie." God why did I have to say that? I wanted this new start, but I wasn't helping with achieving it by declaring I was a druggie.

"That's why I refuse to speak to you." With that being said, he left the room.

I stood there for a moment, having mixed feelings about everything. I was pissed at him because I hated his attitude, but I felt a little hurt that he assumed I was like the people in my group. I didn't know why, but I felt my heart race as I thought about him speaking to me. Deciding to ignore the weird feeling in my gut, I headed out of the classroom.

222222222222

It was finally lunch time. Every student in the cafeteria rushed to find a table then went to get the disgusting food that was served there. I never ate lunch, I could never stomach the food. Plus, lunch was expensive and I didn't want to waste my money on some food that I couldn't even keep down.

My group and I always sat at a large table. The group was large, maybe ten people in it during the lunch hour. I hated sitting with them, but where else was I to go? I hated being by myself and no one else in the school liked me.

While the people I sat with dug into their lunch, I sat there staring off into space with my music blasting into my ear. I then noticed the blonde from first period. I'd completely forgotten his name, but yet I still wanted to speak with him. I grew tired of speaking to the same people day after day, and plus, I kind of liked talking with him. I found it interesting how he was an ass to me when we didn't know each other. It was fun to piss him off, though I did still feel bad about the whole book thing.

Link sat down in a corner of the floor by himself. I found that odd because I clearly remember him telling me that he had a friend. Being curious, I left my group to go and speak with him. I doubt that they noticed and if they did, I'm one hundred percent positive that they could truly care less.

"Where is your so called friend?" I mocked.

The teen looked up at me and yet again I started to feel shy. I turned away from his gaze as fast as I could and stared over at the tables that were filled with different kind clicks. Geeks, preps, jocks, retards, weirdos; you name it, the school has it.

"She doesn't have this lunch hour." He responded.

"Oh, it's a she hm?" I sat down next to him but he scooted away from me. "Have you guys fucked yet?"

"E-excuse me?" Link tried to scoot farther away from me but he couldn't go any farther for his back was already pressed up against the wall.

"Best friends usually fuck each other at some point. It always happens." I explained.

"N-no, we have not!" He appeared to be frightened by my questions, probably since they were too personal and out there kind of questions. "Why are you speaking with me anyways? Isn't your druggie group over there?"

"I'm bored of them." I moved closer to him. "Besides, I thought I'd grace you with my presence."

"Shut up." He commanded. "Do you even remember my name?"

"No, but I suck at names." I watched Link pull a brown paper bag out of his backpack. He took a sandwich out of the said paper bag and began to eat quietly to himself. "I doubt you remember mine."

"You're right, I don't have a clue as to what your name is and I could honestly care less." He stated, taking another bite out of his lunch.

"It's Dark Link." I told him my name anyway, despite him not wanting to relearn it. "What was your name again, Blondey?"

"It's Link, now please just leave me alone so I can eat my lunch in peace." Link begged.

"I don't really feel like it." I leaned up against the wall next to him which made him feel more uncomfortable. "Aw calm down, it's not like I'm going to slip drugs in your food or anything."

"I bet you will." He mumbled.

The conversation ended after that and to be perfectly honest I felt a little disappointed by that. I wasn't surprised though, it probably felt awkward sitting next to someone that you hate. I didn't hate him, but I didn't really like him either. It was hard to talk with him because by just being in one class with him and hardly having a conversation with him, I knew that we had absolutely nothing in common.

The bell rang which singled that it was time to return to class. Before I knew it, Link was out of sight. Grumbling, I headed back to my history class; regretting not keeping a conversation with him.

* * *

I know this is a short chapter, I apologize for that. The chapters should start to grow longer, they usually do.

Thank you for the reviews and advice :] It meant a lot and I hope that I made less mistakes in this chapter and that you guys will enjoy this.

Reviews are love, but I understand if you don't want to leave one. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this chapter! I will try to update soon! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

The following week was filled with useless assemblies and lectures about how your senior year was the most important year. I attempted to skip these as much as possible, but I was usually caught because of the high security that my school somehow managed to afford even with our town having money problems. I didn't get to see the blonde for an entire week, and I oddly began to miss him. I wanted to piss him off so bad and I tried to look for him, but I gave up in the middle of search feeling like an idiot for even trying.

During that week, rumors began to spread about him and some girl named Zelda dating. Of course at first I found it highly amusing, it was funny to me to think about Link actually dating someone. At that time, I thought he was some outcast loser who only had brains and nothing else. It was difficult for me to picture someone dating him for him and not out of guilt. After a few days of that rumor though, I did begin to feel some knot in my chest that was aching. This was frustrating, I didn't know why I was having that kind of feeling but I assumed right away that it was because I hadn't been laid in a while.

It was the second Monday of being in school when we finally met again. Schedules were finally back to normal and were to remain that way until some other stupid event was to arise again. I arrived to my English class early, simply because I wanted to be alone.

Little did I know that Link happened to already be in the class, which really shouldn't have been much of a surprise considering the fact that he didn't really have much to do in the mornings. I waltzed into the room and noticed the blonde, lost in his book just like the first time we met. I grinned; he was just the person I wanted to screw around with.

He was still lost in the reading of his book, so he didn't bother to look up when I arrived. I tiptoed over to him and slammed his head down into the book. He let out a loud groan and jolted his head back up. Link gave me a nasty glare and stood out of his small desk. I chuckled a little; it was slightly amusing to see him all angry and pouty.

"What the hell do you want?" He commanded.

"To piss you off." I smirked.

"Can't you leave me alone just this once?" Link sighed.

I could tell that he was trying to control his built up anger, but of course I wanted to see him get mad to the point where he would actually try to do something about it. That was me back in the day, always wanting to cause trouble and ruin people's day. I sat down on his desk and reached for the book. He snatched it away and threw it into his bag.

"What? Are you reading gay porn or something?" I teased, making an attempt to reach for it in his bag.

He slapped my hand away. "You couldn't read it if you even tried." I continued to grab for it, eventually he just gave up and let me dig for it in his book bag. "And for your information, I'm not the one who reads gay porn. I believe that would be you."

"Says who?" I skimmed through the book then finally looked at the title. "You're reading The Great Gatsby? Wow, you have nothing better to do, do you?"

"What's so wrong with reading? It makes you smarter, you know." Link watched me as I fiddled with the book. "Maybe it's something you should do for once. Maybe, just maybe, you'll become more intelligent."

"Oh aren't you just cute." I rolled my eyes and flung his book as him. He easily caught it and let out another sigh. "Why bother with reading? It does nothing for you in the real world."

"Are you really that dumb?" Link put the book back in his bag. "Without reading you can't be successful in life unless you're rich; which is something I highly doubt you are."

"You know absolutely nothing about me. I could be the richest person on this planet for all you know."

The conversation was becoming dull, which disappointed me. I came there to piss him off, to have him actually yell at me but instead we were having a calm, boring debate. I groaned as my mission to make him angry failed.

"I heard you have a girlfriend." I was determined that me bringing up a rumor would be enough to piss him off.

"I do, jealous?" Link sat back in his desk and leaned back in his chair.

"What's there to be jealous of?" I smirked. "I wouldn't want to date someone just because I'm desperate or because they feel sorry for me."

"I'll have you know that she was the one to ask me ou--"

?

"Because that makes you appear so manly."

"Do you even have a girlfriend?" A hint of anger showed in his voice.

I grinned. My plan to make him show his "dark" side was working. I felt successful for once in a long time. There was a moment of silence between us and it wasn't because I didn't know how to answer it. I knew how to answer such a silly question and to be honest it probably made me look bad that I was taking to long to reply, but I loved feeling his anger radiate through out the room.

"You're weird." Link stated, breaking that lovely silence of ours.

"How so?" I frowned slightly. It was a terrible insult; I mean he could have thought of something better to say then "you're weird". But for some odd reason I actually felt insulted by those pathetic words.

"You enjoy pissing people off. I'm sorry, but that kind of personality trait is weird to me." He explained.

I was weird to him all because I found his agitation humorous. That through me off completely, and that pissed me off. I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up close to me. Our faces were inches apart which made is easy for me to detect his fear. Link didn't even bother with fighting back or pushing himself away from me.

"Watch what you fucking say to me." I threw him back in his seat and headed over to my desk.

We sat in silence for about ten minutes then endless chatter began while students were filling up the empty desks. I stared up at the clock, feeling terrible for almost lashing out on the blonde. I not only felt guilty, but I was embarrassed that I let my temper get the better of me.

99999999

It was after school that day when I would finally meet his rumored girlfriend. I was standing outside, waiting for all the built up traffic to go away before heading home. I was never in any rush to return home and some how other people were. I guess it's because everyone had a "home" to return to as I did not.

I saw Link walking out of the building with the supposed girlfriend hooked around his arm. In my opinion, she wasn't cute at all. However, most people in my school always claimed how adorable and sexy she was. She had dirty blonde hair just like Link did and her eyes were a shinning blue. Her skin was lightly tanned and her height was just a little shorter than Link's. To be perfectly honest, they looked more like siblings then a couple.

I was bored waiting on traffic, so I decided to screw with them. I walked over to the two love birds and they stopped dead in their tracks. Link gave me a nasty glare while Zelda looked curiously at me as I approached the two of them.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest thing I've ever seen!" I smiled sarcastically at them.

"Go away Dark Link." Link grinned his teeth and continued to glare at me.

The rumored girlfriend looked up at me with a smile plastered on her face. She snuggled into his arm as her eyes still looked up at me. I faked a smile at her and reached out my hand. Zelda stared down at my hand, as if it was something she had never seen before. She reached her hand out as well and was about to shake it until I pulled it away from her.

"Well, are you lucky blondie?" I teased. "You're girlfriend will touch about anything. Maybe she'll touch your vagina or something."

Zelda's eyes grew wide while Link's anger became intense. He clenched his fists and his body began to shake with annoyance. I grinned and began to walk away from the two, not really in the mood to get into a fist fight; though an argument would of been nice.

"Come on Zel, let's leave this fag." Link said loudly, pulling his girlfriend into a different direction with him.

Suddenly though, I slammed him on the hood of some stranger's car. I clenched onto the collar of his shirt and forced him down more on the metal surface. Zelda began to sob and made attempts to pull me off of him. However, my mind was focused on beating the shit out of Blondie even though in the back of my mind I honestly did not want to hurt him.

Unlike that morning he struggled under my grip and pushed lightly at me in hopes that he could get away from me. He quickly stopped though when he realized that I only pressed him harder against the car with every push he made.

"P-Please get off..." Link begged quietly.

It was then when I realized that he wasn't a fighter, he just faked his strength and just spoke words that he didn't mean. His gestures such as the clenching of the fists were just him trying to scare me off. I noticed people from the distance who began to rush down to us, hoping to see a fight.

I usually loved to reveal that someone was a fake, but something was telling me to not do it. Grumbling, I let go of the blonde and walked away from the situation. I heard Zelda screaming for joy that he was okay. When I cooled down, I started to feel guilty for what I did.

0000000

The therapist looks down at their wrist watch and let out a sigh. The young adult stops telling his story and watches his therapist. They give him a little smile and walk over to him. Gently, they pat the man on the back. He continues to watch their movement, feeling unsure about what was going on.

"Today's session is over. We'll discuss more next week." They walk over to the door and open it quietly. "You did great today, better then I thought you would of."

Dark Link nods and leaves the room without a thanks or a good-bye. While leaving the building, he softly begins to hum that tune that he did when he first entered the building. People watch him, knowing that there must be something wrong with him to be leaving from a psychiatrist office. Knowing this was nothing new, Dark Link ignores them and continues to hum "You are My Only Sunshine".

* * *

I am super, super, SUPER sorry this took forever! To be honest, I had no idea on how to start this chapter which is part of the reason why it took so long. The other reason was that during the summer I was working and now I'm back in school and personal things have been going on. It's ridiculous ;-; I really wanted to update sooner and I am soooo sorry it took so long for me to..

I proof read this myself again so please forgive me for any mistakes.

Thank you for reading and if you're still sticking along with this story. It means a lot! I'll try to update sooner..

HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND MAY THIS NEW YEAR BRING YOU HAPPINESS!


End file.
